


【虫铁 ABO】年下战斗的一百种方式

by Gevana



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: 托尼在看见那条酒红色的绳子时便开始后悔自己答应彼特的“小要求”的决定了。





	【虫铁 ABO】年下战斗的一百种方式

托尼在看见那条酒红色的绳子时便开始后悔自己答应彼特的“小要求”的决定了。  
他已经四十二岁，经不起多少折腾了——但偏偏他的小男友爱变着花样折腾他。彼特看见托尼皱起眉头的模样时顿了顿，然后轻声问道：“你不喜欢这个？”  
“……只是没试过。”托尼答道，耳尖红得透明，前花花公子不愿承认自己对那小玩意其实挺感兴趣的，只是这实在……太羞耻了。  
男孩的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，他放软了声线，试图用狗狗眼来达到自己的目的。“托尼，”彼特央求道：“求你——”  
他拿彼特·帕克没办法，那个男孩是他的克星，特别是当他用狗狗眼看着你的时候——托尼总会心软。  
他自暴自弃地点了点头，算是默许了彼特接下来要对他做的事。彼特飞快地亲了托尼的额头一口，然后慢条斯理地拿起了领带。——绳子顺着男孩的动作绕了一圈，酒红色的绳子贴近了他的手臂，然后又转了一圈。彼特用那条绳子在他的手臂上绑了一个蝴蝶结——那个蝴蝶结在昏暗的灯光下微微颤动着，显得诱人又色情。  
男孩低下头，在蝴蝶结的顶端上轻轻地亲了一下。托尼被他的动作弄得满脸通红，他用手臂遮着脸颊，在心里默默地把自己所认识的神明都骂了一遍——拜托，他可是前花花公子，可不能就这样因为彼特看着他的，专注的眼神就忍不住射出来。  
——交出控制。让我把你操射。  
最后一个结终于被绑完，现在托尼被固定在床上，以双腿大张的羞耻姿势接受彼特肆无忌惮的凝视。他试着动了动手腕，然后发现自己只能在有限的空间内移动。  
彼特的目光像是在盯着被困在蜘蛛网的猎物，充满掠夺和占有欲。他的男孩可是蜘蛛侠。这个念头莫名其妙地让托尼更硬了，也更欲求不满。他的后穴不断收缩，莫名的空虚感充满了他的四肢。  
这可是他的发情期，托尼想道，努力压制自己忽然生起的一点委屈之情，而他的Alpha一动不动的，只是盯着他看。  
或许是男人眼中的渴求终于取悦了年轻的Alpha，托尼感到浓烈的Alpha信息素忽然包围住他，诱导着他散发出属于Omega的甜腻信息素。  
然后一个近乎是撕咬的吻落在了他的唇上。  
托尼没忍住呻吟了一声，手臂颤抖着想要搂着彼特，但身上的绳子限制了他的行动。彼特没有理会托尼的挣扎，湿漉漉的吻落在了他的唇上，脖子上，眼睛上。  
他在托尼胸口处留下了一堆暧昧的红印，散发着微弱蓝光的能量反应堆让他停下了动作。  
“你很美，托尼。”他说道。  
托尼被他直白的赞美激得面红耳赤，他示意彼特低下头，接着和他交换了一个吻。“操进来，”托尼喘息着，故意释放出欲求不满的信息素：“我准备好了。”  
他确实准备好了——他的身体为了更好的容纳Alpha而分泌大量肠液，把入口处弄得水光淋漓的，多余的肠液顺着他的后穴留到了床单，把床单打湿了一小片。老天，他想要彼特把他填得满满的，最好把他弄得乱七八糟，再也射不出什么东西来。  
彼特的眸子暗了暗——“很好，”他说道，嗓音染上情欲的低哑：“别后悔。”  
“我当然不会——嗯！”男孩过于粗暴的动作让托尼没忍住呻吟了一声，那过于羞耻的声音让他紧紧地咬住了下唇。他的乳头被用力地捏住，然后男孩松开了手，直接舔上了被他弄得红肿的乳头。  
托尼的尖叫声猛地拔高，他感到自己左边的乳头也被男孩的手服待得好好的，又揉又捏的动作让他不自觉地扭动起身子迎合自己的Alpha的动作——他觉得自己快要射了。  
他不能因为被玩乳头就射了，托尼想，但发情期的身体可不会听他的话，彼特重重地咬上了他的乳头——一瞬间的痛感和快感终于把他带上了顶峰，托尼的精液射在了自己的小腹上。他羞耻地把手臂放在脸上让自己看不到男孩的表情，他从来没来得那么快过，老天，彼特才刚开始了不够五分钟，而他已经射了！  
偏偏彼特还一脸无辜地把他的精液拈在指尖上舔了一下。“谢谢款待。”男孩坏笑着摸了摸托尼的阴茎：“我们可以看看下次您会不会光听我的声音就射了，斯塔克先生。”  
这男孩哪里学会的下流话——这是托尼脑袋中唯一一个念头。他想让彼特赶紧插进去，发情期让平时还能忍受的前戏变得过于漫长，这些前戏只会让他更湿，更想被填满——  
然后下一秒他感到一些湿漉漉的，带热度的东西贴近了他的穴口。  
彼特在舔他。  
这个认知让他激动起来，托尼感到穴口流出了更多的水——彼特平时不怎么给他口交，毕竟他从来都不会委屈男孩的，除了彼特自己要求之外。而他们的口交仅止于舔阴茎的部分，彼特从来没有舔过那个地方——  
舌头试探性地戳进了穴口，像条灵活的小蛇一样在被充分润滑的穴口里转了个圈。托尼挣扎着想要逃离过多的快感，但那酒红色的绳子限制了他的行动。他脸红耳赤地感受着彼特的舌头舔进他的穴口，并刚好滑过了他的前列腺。Omega的前列腺不怎么深，彼特的舌头轻易地找到了那一点——这也是因为男孩对他的Omega的身体过分熟悉。  
他想让男人哭出来。这可是一件艰难的任务，但彼特喜欢看见托尼眼睛红红的，却又任由他欺负的模样。这样的斯塔克先生格外可口，他想在他的先生身上留下属于自己的印记——而他也这样做了。  
彼特在进入托尼的同时咬上了男人的肩膀，被填满的感觉让托尼舒出了一口气，但彼特迟迟都不肯动——这让托尼感到那么一点委屈和焦急，他只能微微扭动着腰部让阴茎浅浅地在自己的身体里进出，然后下一秒被按住了手腕。  
“先生，”小狼狗说道：“您只能按照我的要求慢慢来——这是你答应我的，不是吗？”  
他感到自己的下身被贯穿，彼特单手握住他的手腕，把它们固定在他的头顶上，而另一只手撑着身子让阴茎重重地在托尼的身体里进出。阴茎在离开温热的身体时带出了大量液体，托尼在彼特的动作下紧紧地咬住了下唇，那些呻吟声太羞耻了，作为一个前花花公子，他可不会发出那些呻吟声。  
彼特低下头用舌头诱导着托尼为他打开双唇，托尼拗不过他，只能自暴自弃地闭上眼睛让自己逃离这过于丢脸的场景。男孩没有揭穿他的先生的小心思，只是继续进出着，他能够感到男人快到了——湿热的肠道缠着他的阴茎让他交出那泡浓精，但显然彼特不会那么轻易就放过托尼。  
他在用力抽插了几下后感到包围着他的肠道抽搐着，托尼的精液射到了他的胸口上，彼特毫不留情地把两根手指伸进了男人的嘴巴里，托尼费劲地吞吐着在他的嘴里模仿着性交进出的手指，被搞成一团糊浆的脑袋后知后觉地发现彼特还没射，也没有软下来的意思——半透明的前列腺液从他阴茎的小孔上流下，彼特在抽插了几十下后终于射了出来，在同一时间托尼也攀上了高峰——前列腺高潮较普通高潮较为长久，他失控似的抽搐了近一分钟才软下了身子。  
彼特从他的身体里抽出了阴茎，还没合上的穴口一下子流出了混杂了肠液和精液的液体。托尼已经没力气跟彼特拌嘴了：“给我松绑，谢谢。”  
他不该答应男孩这个的——托尼想道，绳子被彼特扔到地上，他揉了揉终于恢复自由的手腕，然后惊恐地感觉彼特又硬了。“你——”  
“没有不应期，不记得这个吗？”彼特的声音显得无辜又无害：“顺带一提，我知道您能承受这个的，斯塔克先生，Omega处于发情期时可以承受Alpha无止境的索求，不是吗？”  
是这样没错，但你得体谅一下你的男朋友，他已经四十二岁了——托尼想这样说，但下一秒彼特重新捅回他身体的阴茎让他闭上了嘴巴。  
——Omega的发情期是七天，托尼欲哭无泪地想道，看样子他这个星期都得在床上度过了。


End file.
